The Impossible Happens
by TheOneWhoDreamsTheImpossible
Summary: John never thought that Sherlock could feel the same way. Very fluffy Johnlock


**AN: Hi! This is the first fanfic I have ever written, I hope you and enjoy it! Please leave a review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong.**

"John, I'm bored" The tall skinny man sighs. Sherlock Holmes bored again.

John Watson rolls his eyes, "Of course you are. You're always bored, so stop complaining. Why don't you go on a walk or something; maybe someone will get murdered while you're out."

Sherlock smirks, " The chances are very little and I doubt wondering about will help my boredom."

John sighs. He was tired tonight and had no intention of putting up with Sherlock's childish behavior. "Alright then, I'll go out."

This was slightly surprising for Sherlock. John never really just left him alone. (He also didn't want John to leave but he never liked that thought) "Fine." He says with a frown.

John stands up from his chair and grabs his coat, leaving Sherlock all alone. He honestly didn't want to leave him, but he knew Sherlock didn't care. He wondered out onto the street and turns back for just a second to look at 221 B Baker Street. He then walks off with a sad smile on his face.

John ends up in a park and he finds a lonely bench where he can sit. So there he sits, John Watson, alone with his thoughts. However, he wasn't really alone.

He didn't know that Sherlock had decided to follow him. Why wouldn't he? He was so utterly bored and John was sure to go and do something interesting. Much to Sherlock's annoyance, he ended up just sitting on a bench. That wasn't entertaining at all. Sherlock turned and was about to leave the park, but this amazing man started talking to himself, so he decided to stick around.

"Why do I keep thinking that? It's absurd!" John tells himself, confused about everything that was happening to him. "It's impossible!"

"Oh John, what have you gone and thought of now" Sherlock whispers to himself, curious of what was wrong with John. He leans against a tree to listen.

The doctor runs his hands through his hair, "I'm a fool... Sherlock would never, could never. That clueless idiot..." John knows talking about it only makes him hurt, but maybe, just maybe he would be heard.

Sherlock was appalled! What could HE not notice! He noticed everything! This was absurd, John was the clueless one.

"That stupid, stupid man... Why doesn't he see? Oh John, your hopeless." John chuckles sadly, knowing that he could only wish. If only his wishes could come true, but with this one; the chances didn't even existent.

Sherlock had enough; he is not stupid, he is brilliant. That's what John always calls him and he liked it that way. Had he done something wrong to be stupid? Sherlock dismisses the thought as fast as it comes; he never made a mistake, let alone one to upset John. He walks over and sits down beside John, "Please explain to me how I am so unobservant all of a sudden, I'd love to know."

John jumps, startled that his flat mate has just showed up. "Sherlock, why did you follow me!?" he yells, His ears and cheeks beginning to turn red, but not just from anger.

"Well, as you know, I'm bored. I thought maybe you would do something worthwhile but instead you leave just to insult me. Why?" Sherlock asks bluntly, he didn't like games or not knowing something.

"Why should I tell you when you so rudely spied on me?" John counters with. He was sad that the oblivious man still hasn't figured it out.

Sherlock scoffs, "That was not spying! It was anything but." For once he is confused, normally John would've just sighed and ignored him, what was making John so upset?

John had enough; he was utterly tired of secrets. He most certainly hated to keep them from Sherlock. And on this one night he was too tired to fight, it was giving him a headache. "For god's sake Sherlock! I'm in love with you!" He immediately curses himself, how could he admit that!

Sherlock is baffled! Someone loves him. It wasn't even someone of no importance; it was John. John loves him. And in this one moment, Sherlock realizes something; he's in love with John. For the first time in his life, he smiles. "I love you to" He whispers, then leans over and kisses his love gently.

Sherlock wasn't bored anymore.


End file.
